The Fall of the Urdnot Clan
by The Condescending Gamer
Summary: Just when the Krogan homeworld of Tuchanka starts to get boring, an unknown enemy stirs things up.
1. Prologue: Tragedy in the Wasteland

_**The Fall of the Urdnot Clan**_

**by The Condescending Gamer**

_Prologue: Tragedy in the Wasteland_

"Did you hear that?" A soft sound echoed in the distance.

"Hear what?" A loud and startling burst of energy warped through the air. It seemed like all of Tuchanka just went silent. Two krogan soldiers were leaning against a large convoy truck near a fuel depot.

"Hear it now?!?" A krogan said irritated. The feeling of mystery and anxiousness suddenly changed to fear. As the unnatural sound echoed off of the sandy wasteland of Tuchanka, the krogan home world, the two lone krogan commandoes became uneasy. It seemed like minutes before one of the krogan commandoes said

"Turn that damn thing off!" The other krogan quickly turned off the music coming from his bio-tech suit as they both picked up their assault rifles. The krogans beefy claw started to shiver in a most un-menacing way. The other krogan looked at him with disgust. "Get your crusty ass in the cockpit we're getting the hell out of here!"

The life of a krogan commando was fairly boring ever since the mercenary clans stopped coming. The most action the krogans would get was running away from a thresher maw every once in a while. The krogans were eager to fight but this mysterious and unsettling sound that came into their ears was more frightening than any wailing thresher maw these two soldiers ever encountered. They got their things in the all terrain vehicle and high tailed away from the depot. As the two krogans sped down the dusty road they got to a point were they almost felt safe. They almost felt like this whole thing was just a spook and that they were total fools to take this much caution. The older of the two krogans stopped the truck. He sat in the cockpit of the multi-terrain vehicle with the younger krogan and they listened carefully. Minutes passed. The krogans looked at each other with confusion at first and then with relief.

Nervous laughs came out of the two krogans leathery mouths.

"That scared the fecal matter out of me!" said the younger krogan. (It is not unusual for krogans to use human phrases in times of great distress and anxiety.) Before the older krogan could retort a massive freighter appeared in the sky making the same ghastly sound they heard previously. The krogans were awestruck. Neither of them had ever seen such a massive ship in their entire lives. The ship had a white glowing exterior that pierced through the sandy sky with a black tattoo like pattern along the side. The vessel was armed to the teeth. It hovered gracefully above the krogan vehicle and lay idle. The monstrous ship started to charge what seemed to be its main cannon. In their moment of unbelief the younger krogan began to speak:

"I never thought I would feel this."

"Feel what?" said the adult. The krogan's voice turned into a soft whisper.

"The feeling of inevitability…the feeling where there is no hope…no choice…no control. I always wondered if I would know the feeling of uncontrollable doom. The chance to know what my final moments would be." The older Krogan started to turn to the younger and he said.

"It has been an honor." Both of the Krogans knew their time was up. For some reason the two krogans thought it was for the better, as if their death would contribute to the greater good in some unidentifiable way. The ship fired its main weapon. The blast of the weapon practically blinded the two soldiers. The transport vehicle exploded in a purple flame. The smoke of the destroyed vehicle billowed in the sky. As the wreckage came to a still the ominous ship passed over like a ghost and then disappeared in an instant.

What the aliens did not know was who the two unarmed krogans were nor did they know the repercussions of the attack. The older krogan had been a good friend of Urdnot Wrex and he was on a mission with a younger krogan teen who was going through his ritual to be a true male. He had been assigned this very special task by the elderly Urdnot Wrex himself. The younger of the two krogans was the son of Urdnot Wrex. The two krogans had been enlightened that day. This is a story of revenge. This is a story of family. This is the story of fall of the Urdnot Clan.


	2. Chapter One: Bureacracy

_Chapter One: Bureaucracy _

"Sir, we've picked up abnormal heat signatures in quadrant B," said a young krogan technician. The krogan officer stepped over to the private's terminal and squinted as the monitor's tangerine light blinded his leathery face. The old battle master grunted and took a heavy sigh.

"Alright, we'll send a team to check it out," the officer said reluctantly. "Besides, we could use some more provisions and fuel for pickup."

"Alerting the recon team now sir," said the young soldier. "And sir…" the technician looked up with regret

"Yes?" said the Krogan officer slightly irritated.

"If my information is accurate, that is the quadrant where clan leader Wrex's son was traveling,"

"Send a message the recon team, I don't want them running in their guns blazing…if Wrex were to find out that our division screwed up his own son's rite of passage because of itchy trigger claws…he would have my balls."

"Understood sir." RenaCorp was a galactic government funded organization that would "fill the void" of some settled planets that were under the union of the galactic alliance. This corporation took over Tuchanka not long after the extermination of all mercenary threats. This company would send down trained soldiers and alliance diplomats to help "structure" the colonies. This was essentially the citadel's way of micro-managing their controlled planets. Because of all these rules and regulations the colonies became a bit rebellious at times. When such a thing would happen the council would simply "step it up" if necessary. The main point of all this is that the Urdnot Clan and basically all clans of Tuchanka became more militarized and bureaucratic instead of tribal and nomadic.

The recon team was sitting in a missile silo-like base. The dark and unpleasant lighting of the base set the mood for the department's blasé position. This particular report almost startled the team because they had not seen any activity for 2 months. "Everyone get suited up and ready to go! We're going on a road trip boys!" said Sergeant Riley a disgruntled human soldier from the citadel. The recon station suddenly bursted into energy. The soldiers hopped out of their seats and went into their quarters to suit up. Sergeant Riley grabbed his assault rifle. The team got in the DRAV: Desert Recon Assault Vehicle. As the soldiers got in the vehicle they patted the armor plated hull and sat down in their shock proof seats.

"The base at Outpost B caught some anomalous activity in their quadrant." The team's heads seemed to perk up a bit. "Don't get excited, because the Lieutenant gave us direct orders to fire on defensive means only." The team moaned in an unprofessional way.

"Shit Riley! Why the hell we bring all this merch if we ain't gonna fire nothin'!" whined a young turian marine.

"It's because the clan leader Wrex's son is on his rite of passage," said the krogan to the left of him.

"Hey sarge, why don't you open up the DRAV's windows?" the turian said while leaning towards the pilot seat of the DRAV.

"Yeah, sure parker…why don't you recline your chair, and I'll turn on the radio too." the sergeant said sarcastically. The squad laughed in their breather helmets and parker rolled his Turian eyes. Parker grew up on a human settlement so talking to him wasn't much different from conversing with a human marine. The team was made up of five people: Parker a turian corporal, Zeeg a krogan private, She'mel a quarian doctor and engineer, Dunn a human marine, and Sergeant Riley an ex-cop from c-sec. As the rag-tag group of reconnaissance soldiers traveled down the gravel road going out of RenaCorp HQ and into the wasteland of Tuchanka, the Sergeant pondered what lay ahead.


	3. Chapter Two: An Unknown Threat

_Chapter Two: An Unknown Threat_

"Did I ever tell you guys about the time I got in a human boxing match with a Krogan?" said Dunn.

"Yeah, how he kicked your ass and you were in the med station for weeks," said Zeeg with a devious smile on his face.

"Yeeeaaaah….," said Dunn in resentment. "That isn't the point though. Before the match, the Krogan put a bit of omni-gel in his outfit. Whenever I really started to pound on him he would secretly heal his bruises and scars with his hidden omni-tool under his glove. My point is that these damn krogans will do anything to prove their toughness. Whether it be hiding omni-gel in a boxing glove or doing this stupid rite of passage cra –," Before Dunn could finish Zeeg lunged toward him. The turian and quarian struggled to restrain him from blowing a hole in the small passenger hull.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT KROGANS THAT WAY!!!" said Zeeg screaming through his breather helmet.

"CUT THE CHATTER!" barked Sergeant Riley. The whole squad froze. "We're zoning in on our target…." Dunn sighed and the soldiers went silent. The bouncing hum of the DRAV's engine filled the ghostly silence. Moments passed and the truck slowly skidded to a complete stop. "Let's get into position," said Riley. The squad eased out of the DRAV and checked their surroundings. The light of the Tuchankan desert seared their pampered eyes. One step at a time the squad hovered over the gravel road with highest of caution. "Remain on radio contact at all times," whispered Riley. "She'mel, what do you read?"

"If my scanner is accurate the source of the thermal anomaly should be about 500m east."

"Alright, keep a tight position and stay frosty…Dunn you be She'mel's eyes and keep a look out." Riley said over the radio.

"Roger, moving to position," Dunn replied.

After a few minutes the group closed into what they thought was a simple thermal discharge. The recon team walked slowly and as the dust cleared they caught sight of a strange purple glow. Riley held up his fist and gave the signal for She'mel and Dunn to advance toward the light. As the two slipped into the clouded dust Zeeg began to pant.

"Two months off duty…_huuuh…_really…_huuuh_…sets you back," Zeeg said between breathes.

"Quiet!" parker snapped. The three heard a faint noise. She'mel had been trying to call them over.

"Hey Sarge, you're gonna want to take a look at this!" She'mel yelped in the distance.

"Let's move out!" said Riley after adjusting his rifle's scope. The three recon soldiers moved and Zeeg got off his knees and started a pathetic jog. The dust seemed to rip apart one cloud at a time. Finally, they reached a clearing of dust. In the distance stood She'mel and Dunn gazing at a purple fume being expelled from what seemed to be a Krogan heavy terrain vehicle. The sight was incredible. A massive frame of an elephant sized vehicle lay desolate in the gravelly road. A fuming tower of lavender smoke rose to the skies. Shrapnel and other metal bits were scattered about.

"Oh my god…" said Parker.

She'mel began to speak and Dunn just stood there staring at the wreckage. "Sir we have a positive identification on the vehicle. It is from the Urdnot tribe," he said slowly. "I have also discovered two bodies sir…you might want to take a look." The Sergeant pace fully walked towards the corner of the vehicle. His eyes widened in fear.

"Jesus! Our tanks couldn't even take out a mobile fortress like that!" said Parker in amazement.

The Sergeant looked at the bodies and his heart sank. "W-We have to let H-HQ know," stuttered Riley.

"Yes sir," said She'mel. He sent She'mel and the rest of the squadron to head back into the DARV.

"HQ this is recon team bravo do you copy?"

"Solid copy team bravo what's your status?" said a voice through the static.

"We've found a krogan battle convoy…it's been destroyed. We also have a positive I.D. on two bodies. It's Colonel Mek and Private Unad…the krogan's on leave from the Urdnot clan," Riley said.

"Could you give us a video feed of that Sergeant?" said the static voice.

"Sure thing…" he said. Riley turned on his bio-tech suit's helmet camera and walked closer to the bodies and then after a few lingering seconds stepped back and got a wide view of the crash.

"That's good feed bravo. We're going to need your team back for debriefing and a full report."

"Roger tha –," A huge purple explosion interrupted him. The radio quickly went to static and Riley turned around and stared. Plasma spray started to zoom in.

"Oh shit." Riley sprinted through the clouded dust and into the clearing the team had assembled. Riley whipped his head around and caught a good glimpse of what was firing at him. He ordered his squad to give him suppressing fire and he told She'mel to start up the DARV. The smoke soon swarmed over the view of their attackers. All that stayed in sight was the plasma that came through. The purple beams ripped through the dust. The sergeant reloaded and fired a few shots.

"LET'S GO!!!" Riley screamed. He dove into the DARV and the vehicle quickly zoomed away. The truck was being driven by She'mel. The passenger end of the truck was dead silent until parker blurted out.

"What the fuck was that?!?"

"I have no damn clue. All I saw was a gray blur and plasma coming at my face," said Zeeg. Everyone starred at the floor and tried to deduce what had just happened.

"I'm not 100% sure but I think I know what it was…" whispered Riley as he starred at the ground. The squad looked up in curiosity. "I think it was geth."


	4. Chapter Three: Don't Shoot the Messenger

_Chapter Three: Don't Shoot the Messenger_

"How could this have happened?" the krogan officer said irritated. "They were in one of their most heavily armed convoy vehicles! A RenaCorp tank couldn't have taken it out."

"Sir, you can check the footage, nothing native to Tuchanka did this. My best guess is some kind of geth mother ship." Riley was making an oral report to Captain Norven in an office in outpost b.

"Geth?!? Out here?!? What are you stupid?!? There hasn't been geth in this system for 20 years!!!" said Captain Norven as he pounded on his desk. Sergeant Riley was sitting in a sticky leather chair with his bio-tech suit still fastened tightly sweating like a dog. He looked so out of place that security pulled him aside before Captain Norven took him into his office. Captain Norven realized that he had been unprofessional to outburst in such a way. "I apologize Riley…it's just been a long day, Mek and Unad dead and now we have a geth problem on our hands…I'm just not prepared."

"I understand captain." Riley said in a soothing voice

"I also forgot to ask, are you and your crew doing okay?" the krogan asked.

"My team and I are all right, we're just glad we got out unscathed." Riley replied. "The main problem now is who the hell is going to tell the clan leader?"

"Exactly what I was pondering." Norven came out from behind his desk and sat on the front side. "I think it would behoove us to have a krogan deliver the news…considering how angry he is going to be it would be nice for it to come out of the mouth of one of our kind. I want to go tell him."

"You know he'll go berserk right? Last time we sent a messenger it practically turned into a Krogan hostage situation. And that messenger just told him that Commander Shepherd died! This is his son's death! He'll kill you!" Riley shouted.

"Calm down! I am taking two of my best security officers to escort me in and out of the Urdnot village. Trust me…there is no way in hell I would be going alone." Norven reassured.

"I'll come with you, since I am a witness of the wreckage and of his son's body I should go too." Riley said.

"Fine. We better go now before he hears it from someone else. Rumors on Tuchanka spread fast. I will send a message to Wrex's assistants." Norven said. "No, you cannot change out of your gear, we don't have time." Norven said before Riley could even get the words out. Norven lead the way out of his office through the hall into the elevator. There were two turian ambassadors in the elevator sitting next to them. Riley could hear them shuffling quite a bit. His stench must have been unbearable. They got down to the garage level and Norven took him into his transit ship the two highly trained soldiers were waiting for them. They got into the tightly spaced air craft and sped off.

"Riley, met Arnok and Torn, two of my best body guards," said Norven. Riley shook claws with the mean looking Krogen.

"It's a pleasure," said Riley nervously. The speeder slowing came to a stop near the entrance to the Urdnot Village. The four stepped out and approached the two Krogan commandoes guarding the front.

"We are here to talk to Urdnot Wrex." Norven said. The two Krogan commandoes were giving his body guards the fish eye. They looked at each other.

"Who is he?" grunted one of the commandoes pointing to Riley. Riley was fixed on the giant tower at the front of the village. It was unbelievable large. The tower seemed to go so far that it was almost an optical illusion.

"This is my associate, Sergeant Patrick Riley." Norven said politely. Before the Krogans could ask further questions one Krogen looked down at his bio-tech suit.

"Looks like you guys are clear. Just go down the tunnel and take a right. There you should see an elevator. Welcome to Urdnot Village," the krogan said sarcastically. The giant gate opened with a long shriek of old metal lifting. The four stepped through the passage and headed down the tunnel. They stepped into the elevator and went up several floors. When they reached their floor there was a large corridor. At the end of this menacing corridor lay a large door. It had several scratches and markings that were attempted to be erased. With caution, Norven opened the door and was greet by a salarian secretary. Above her desk lay a RenaCorp logo.

"He's been waiting for you," said the secretary. Riley became increasingly nervous and he could sense Norven feeling the same way. He heard the guards behind him load their weapons and unlatch their holsters.

"Easy now," said Norven "I'm sure he won't shoot us on sight he's not that crazy." The four of them got to the front of his office and the door slid open. Several meters away the old Krogan was sitting behind his desk facing a large window. The window had an incredible view. You could see for almost miles of the wasteland.

"Come in." said Wrex. "I hear you have some news for me." Norven was almost sweating at this moment. They were all nervous. Even the guys with guns had a bit of perspiration going.

"Yes. We bring you very news," said Norven.

"Do you now?" said Wrex. He seemed to be more curious than usual.

"About 10 hours ago we discovered the body of your son…he never stood a chance." They were all shocked that he was that straight forward. There was a moment of silence. Wrex turned around and starred at Norven. To their disbelief the krogan…started to cry.


End file.
